


In The Cold And Tender Night

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Assorted Lucirobin Stuff [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: "Sharing warmth", A Female's Main Pleasure Point Is Their Clit, Clitoral Fingering, Cold Weather, Dry fever, F/F, Fever, Fingering, Fluff, Get With The Program People, I speak from experience, I'm not sorry, Lewff, Looking Kink, Lucina not being able to control herself, Not Even Their G-Spot, Not Their Vagina, PWP, Robin being stupidly cute, Smut, So Much Fingering, Still Don't Know Why That Isn't A Tag Ao3, Vaginal Fingering, a fic a day keeps the sads away, for your daily dose of Lucirobin sappy smut, i mean seriously, i think, oh hey that rhymed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: TL;DR, Robin is feeling icky and cold, so she and Lucina decide to """""share warmth""""". Your classic PWP smut.Also, the title is a lyric shamelessly ripped from Charming Disaster's "Ghost Story". Go check 'em out at charmingdisaster.bandcamp.com, you won't regret it.





	In The Cold And Tender Night

Robin shivered. It was too cold; far, far too cold. She had one of those rare fevers where one just felt cold and tired and achy, and the fact that they were in northern Ferox didn’t help any. She was curled up under at least three blankets, and the tent flap was properly closed, but the frozen ground underneath the rug that consisted of the tent floor and the portable mattress she was laid on crept its chill up through the thin layers, biting any exposed skin with numbing cold.

The tactician squeezed her eyes shut. She had long since given up trying to read or do anything productive as she tried not to freeze, and now laid with the covers pulled up over her head. How long had it been since Lucina had left? A few others had stayed back to guard the camp while most fought off a small swarm of Risen, and Maribelle among them checked in on Robin every so often, but the tactician couldn’t keep track of time passing. She knew that Lucina was an essential part of their fighting force and couldn’t afford to stay behind; but, as much as she hated to admit it, she was so, so lonely. 

“Robin?”

As if the thought had summoned her, the blue-haired princess pulled back the tent flap and let herself in. It  _ was  _ her tent as well, after all. “Are you alright?”

Robin tried to summon a strong tone, tried to reassure her wife, but the sound and scent of Lucina so near again made that loneliness ache at her insides. “I-I’m so glad you’re back…”

Worry immediately creased the bluette’s face, and she was at the tactician’s side in moments. “What’s wrong, baby?” she murmured, one hand going to rest where the blankets covered Robin’s chest. “Look at me?” The blonde’s hands appeared at the top of the covers before pulling down to reveal her face.

“I’m c-cold.” As Robin spoke, Lucina slowly shifted the covers so she could sit close to her. Lissa had said she was past the contagious stage, so there was no worry of that. “And lonely… I feel useless, just laying here…”

“Do you want me to lay with you?” Lucina brushed the hair out of her lover’s face, searching Robin’s eyes for hints to what she needed. 

“Y-yes. If that’s… if that’s okay with you.” Robin sighed in contentment as Lucina slid in beside her, the proximity warming her immensely. “A-are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” It was true. Barely a single scratch had landed on her that day; the worst was a section of her lower leg that’d been caught in the sharp blade-like gusts of an Elwind, and as a magical injury, it took little time to heal. “What about you?”

“I-I’m feeling a lot better now that you’re here,” the tactician admitted, before shuddering again. “So… cold…”

Lucina pressed her chest closer to Robin, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s back and hooking a leg over her lover’s in the same fluid movement. “Is there anything you’d like me to do to warm you up?” she said, her breath making the strands of hair in the tactician’s face flutter. A hand went up to brush them out of the way.

Robin’s face heated up, as well as a few other places. “I c-can think of a few ways,” she whispered, barely loud enough for Lucina to hear her. She did, though, and smiled, knowing full well what her petite wife meant.

Still, it was fun to tease her. “And what could that be?” the princess asked innocently, one hand floating down to stroke her wife’s chest. Robin moaned and shifted herself into Lucina’s palm, at which the bluette promptly took her hand away to a whine from the smaller girl. Robin huffed, then sighed, too tired to act indignant. 

Instead, she snuggled up closer to Lucina, using the pleading, sad eyes she knew the princess could never resist. “Please, share your warmth with me, Luci…”

Lucina made a soft noise in her throat before putting a hand to Robin’s chest again, this time touching her to great effect. “You are too cute for your own good,” Lucina said, sounding like she was trying to use a grumbling voice (and failing). 

“I’m exactly the- hhh!- right amount of cute, if it’s- mmm- lured you to me… somehow.” Robin purred pleasantly, pressing herself into Lucina’s hand as the taller girl massaged her breasts through the fabric of her pajamas. “Ooh, Lucina…”

“You’d only needed to have been a lot lower on the scale to catch my attention,” the princess hummed, reaching now to unbutton Robin’s top. “This amount is a bit excessive.”

“Then it’s perfect, because my love deserves all the beauty I can give her- aah, Lucina!” The blonde squeaked as Lucina began to kiss down her now-exposed chest, shifting so the bluette would hit the spots that most needed attention. “M-mm, so… warm…”

Lucina licked up to an already firm mound, chuckling when Robin squirmed happily as the princess nibbled there. “That feel good?” she purred warmly, as her wife’s fingers dug into her back, panting heavily. “Want it on the other side?”

“Y-yes, please, Luci!” Robin whined, thrusting her hips against Lucina’s in her excitement. “O-oh, Luci, yes…”

The princess took careful measures to spend the same amount of time on both sides, then moved up and kissed Robin deeply, her hand wandering down to unbutton the blonde’s shirt the rest of the way. She tugged her wife’s pants down enough to move her hand freely, but Robin whined and broke away before Lucina even had the chance to reach for her panties. “Please, pull them off a-all the way…”

“Won’t you be cold?” the bluette asked, concerned. 

“N-not with you beside me,” Robin insisted, purring happily as Lucina’s hands moved across the bare skin of her legs. “And besides, w-we’ve got a ton of other blankets here…”

“True, that.” The taller girl bunched up her lover’s now-shed pants before pulling them through the small gap between them and popping her hand out again from the covers, then tossing the clothes off to some unknown corner of the tent. Lucina took Robin’s lips into hers again, caressing her cheek briefly as her hand slid back down. “I love you,” she said, pulling away to speak coherently; then, to the smaller girl’s disappointment, not moving back in.

“Lucina…” she wheedled, her tone pleading.

“Shhh. I’ll be back in a moment, just let me enjoy this…” Lucina pecked her wife’s lips one last time before moving her eyes downward, her hand moving exactly with her field of vision. When both rested on Robin’s still-covered mound, the shorter girl wriggled a little, cheeks flushing deeper in partial shyness from how Lucina looked at her. It was almost too much. “L-Lucina…”

The princess glanced up to Robin’s face again, feeling a gentle thrill at the look she bore. If there was anything she loved making her lover feel, it was  _ that.  _ Lucina bared her teeth in a wolfish grin, and began to stroke the places that were dampest as she kept her eyes on Robin’s, her expression nothing short of predatory.

“M-mm, Lucina!” Robin shut her eyes tight as she pressed herself into Lucina’s hand, whining in pleasure. It always made her heart race to see the stronger girl like that, when she abandoned her inhibitions, letting her passion show itself in all its blazing glory. The tactician knew that even like this, Lucina would never truly hurt her; she didn’t need restraint to care about that, even if sometimes she thought she did. 

The bluette had opened a gentle valley kept apart by wet fabric before she was ready to move on, and she did so with fervor, rolling Robin’s panties down gently but quickly. She didn’t look away as she slid her thumb and two first fingers into already warm and wet folds, making Robin cry out; didn’t look away as she massaged the smaller girl’s clit and crept her longest digit downwards; didn’t look away as her wife’s pleasure spilled out onto the sheets below. 

Then she remembered herself and looked away, only to kiss Robin again, as she had promised. With a push, her middle finger entered the blonde, and felt Robin thrust against her as she did, trying to pull Lucina deeper. “Hhh, h-ha, ah, L-Lucina!”

“Is this warming you up?” the princess asked as she pulled away for a moment, her breath tickling Robin’s ear. Her lover could only moan in response, then press forward for Lucina’s face again, so the taller girl caught Robin’s lips in hers and growled softly as they kissed deeply, the smaller one getting more and more worked up the further Lucina slid inside.

Robin mewled suddenly as the bluette brushed against something familiar, her hands on Lucina’s back instantly digging in and her arms turning shaky. With a happy sigh, her wife began to massage her there, the tip of her finger moving in a circular motion she knew drove the smaller girl crazy. As she did, she slid her forefinger up to where her thumb was, and gently pinched her lover’s stiffened clitoris, making Robin’s hips buck against her hand. The sharp, dual sensations made her break away to gasp for air. “A-aah! Ah, ah, o-oh, Lucina!”

Robin buried her face in Lucina’s chest, pressing excited kisses into the princess’s soft skin then biting down somewhere on the side of her neck, pressing her teeth unknowingly hard as Lucina’s finger pressed forward against that spot, before letting go and inhaling before she squealed out her wife’s name as she came. “ _ Lucina! _ ”

Lucina keep her hand in place as Robin squirmed against her, drawing out the blonde’s orgasm to maximize her pleasure for her; then, after a final shudder, the tactician let out a long breath as she drenched her lover’s hand with pleasure.

The princess slid out of Robin, causing the smaller girl to gasp, panting heavily until her body finally calmed down. Lucina smiled softly, drawing her hand up to gaze at the wetness there. “You are so damn cute,” she said when Robin’s breathing had returned to almost-normal, brushing her fingers across the blonde’s face. The tactician licked her lips pointedly, and quietly lapped at her wife’s offering before closing her eyes, sighing, snuggling closer to Lucina, and then promptly falling asleep. 

The bluette chuckled and brought her hand to her own mouth, moaning very quietly at the taste of her lover as she cleaned off. Then, as usual, she put her arms back around her wife and followed her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I actually finished most of this in, like, the latter half of today, which makes absolutely no sense because I've been feeling shitty all day. Seriously. I had only really written up to just before the part where Lucina teases Robin. I guess I write well when I have a stomachache? Or maybe I just hit my stride again and I'm going to be freakishly productive for the next few days/weeks and the stomachache is coincidental. Who knows? Certainly not me. As I said to my sibling yesterday, "Sometimes I don't even understand myself." To which they replied with, because they're a lovable asshole, "Sometimes I don't, either. Understand you, I mean. I understand myself perfectly."


End file.
